Master Ju-Sin Stormstout
"I might be quoting the last emperor's words, but for Pandaria, I would give my last breath." - Master Ju-Sin Lotusborn Who is Master Ju-Sin Lotusborn? Many have joined her on her ways. Many follow her with passion. Some even say she is a hero or a legend... but who is Ju-Sin Lotusborn? Description Ju-Sin is a Pandaren of graceful figure and appearance. She also looks younger than her age suggests due to her excessive training. As Master she tries to avoid violence, but she is someone that you would not want to engage in a serious fight. She is strong, fast and agile and has mastered perfect control over her chi energy. She always wears her hair partly braided to a ponytail, and the green dyed fringe that hangs down the left side of her head is her signature. She usually grooms herself neatly and battle wounds are mended carefully, however it is possible to see old scars of battle through her fur on closer inspection. If battle ready, she wears light, Horde-styled black leather armor, a fancy red Falling Leaf tabard and has a sharp halberd hung over her back. As casual clothing, she usually wears her green Pandaren robes. What she wears on almost all occasions, is her green monk girdle and a red headband. Personality She is a fearless and courageous Windwalker Monk and there is practically nothing that could intimidate her. She is of a kind heart however, loving and caring towards her friends and treats everyone kindly and with respect, as long as this respect is returned. She loves Pandaria and her kind with a passion and would give her life to keep her home safe. If needed, she can also be very cold and serious, which is a not so well known side of her. During battles and wars, she even has been seen to have mercilessly slaughtered her foes. So her methods can be harsh, but she usually is merciful and fair. Even for her fairly young age, she is a wise master and tries to answer all the questions her students and members of her order ask as good as she can and often in metaphors. A good leader, that always is there for her people and thinks about decisions long before placing them. Early Life Ju-Sin was born in a small village called Wu-Song on the wandering isle. Only a few months after she was born, her parents both got killed in an attempt to defend Wu-Song village from a Hozen raid. So she grew up at her relatives, and at the age of six she joined Shang-Xi's Academy, where she was taught by Master Shang-Xi personally. She was a very good student and could defeat all of the other students of her age easily. Sometimes she even took on elder students and proved her strength against them in a spar. At the age of 22, she officially became Master of the arts of a Windwalker as well as Master of the teachings of the Tushui. From the day on she became a Master, she spent her time at Shang-Xi's academy, passing on her knowledge to the young ones, training them to fight as she does. But there always was something deep inside her, something that burned within her stronger and stronger over time. Curiosity and the will to explore. She often sat at the shores at sunset, peering off into the horizon, wondering what might lie beyond. Yes, it was the famous wanderlust, that burned within her, something that had long been forgotten by the people of the isle. 'Leaving the Isle' Then came the day, when the outsiders crashed on the isle, and she tried all she could alongside the other monks to save Shen-Zin Su from the damage they had done. Once everything settled down, she made a crucial decision; She left the wandering isle. Despite many other Pandaren joining one of the factions, she stood hesitant, not sure what to think of the invaders. So she has set off alone, to explore the world. Pandaria The day she arrived at Pandaria, was set to be the day that would change her life forever: On the one hand she was astounded by the beauty of these lands and immediately fell in love with them, on the other side she was terrified by the impact and the damage that has been caused by the war between the Alliance and the Horde. But she went on, and it did not take long for the Shado-Pan to find her. How they found her, stood a mystery for even herself to this day. 'The Shado-Pan' They asked her to join their ranks and take the trial of the red blossoms, she pondered and pondered and after a week of time, she finally decided to take the trial, as she could not help but feel the need to fight for Pandaria. Beaten, but standing straight, she finished the trial and was rewarded with the white scarf of the acolyte, so she trained with the Shado-Pan, learned of their lethal tactics and learned how to resist the sha. She has proven her worth to them fast, by fighting off Mantid on the wall, killing masses of them alone in the Dread Wastes and spying on the Alliance and Horde as the battles developed and escalated in the Jade Forest during the Jade Fist campaign. These deeds have earned her the honor to wear the red scarf and the helmet of the Shado-Pan. Furthermore, she became member of one of the elite squads of the Shado-Pan, lead by Paozi Wulong. With this squad, she fought from the beginning to the end of the war on the Isle of Thunder, even though Paozi suddenly disappeared in the middle of it, with no word from him whatsoever. Later on, as the Horde became more and more aggressive and Garrosh has set up the Big Blossom excavation site at the Vale of the Eternal Blossoms, Paozi returned and called her to him. He has offered her to join his newly formed Blooming Lotus Society, which was, unlike the Shado-Pan, able to operate outside of Pandaria and also able to fight the stranger factions. She saw the necessity of this society to exist and accepted Paozi's offer to become his right hand. Soon the still little society marched into war against Garrosh's Kor'kron army in Ashenvale. Many battles were fought and the Alliance, the Rebels and the Society managed to push through to the Stonetalon Mountains. One day at Stonetalon, Paozi disappeared again, with no word from him where he went. At first, Ju-Sin as second in command, tried to keep the society together and intact. But after a few weeks of Paozi's absence, she realized that he would not return, whatever that has happened to him. So she took over the society, made it her own and reformed it to be her order. The order of the Blooming Lotus was born. 'The Blooming Lotus' From this day forward, the order flourished, and many Pandaren from far and wide joined her ranks to fight for her causes. And so also her name got well known all over Azeroth. She bravely led her people through all the battles and hardships this war against Garrosh held for them, and walked out victorious from many battles. She did not relent nor give up until the very last battle within the walls of Orgrimmar, and until Garrosh was finally caught. Ju-Sin and her order of the Blooming Lotus were one of the biggest and most influential orders of Pandaria. They tried to keep the peace all over the world, not only in Pandaria, through diplomatic talks and arrangements, and if necessary, they fought against aggressors themselves. However, there is a secret that no one yet knew about the order. It is no happenstance that both leaders that the order had were Shado-Pan, it was planned all along. The Shado-Pan were conflicted in these trying times, and their political stance did not allow them to interfere with the outsiders, but something needed to be done. The Blooming Lotus was created as a vanguard and first line of defense for Pandaria, allowing the Shado-Pan to fight both the Horde and the Alliance in Pandaria and the outside world in any way they saw fit, if it was needed. The order also never was planned to be permanent; once the storm settled and Pandaria as well as the rest of the world returned to a relatively peaceful state, the order was disbanded. No one knew from this secret. Not even the high council of the Blooming Lotus. The new HordeCategory:PandarenCategory:Monk Relieved from her position as Grand Master of the Blooming Lotus, Ju-Sin spent her days in peace at the Tian Monastery and married her husband Aeg Lotusborn in the meantime, until a letter containing dire news reached her. Garrosh Hellscream had escaped his prison. '' The letter beared the sigil of the Shado-Pan, signed by one of their Masters. She travelled all the way to the Shado-Pan monastery, high in the Kun-Lai Mountains to meet up with the Shado-Pan Masters. Together they conversed and planned on how to deal with this renewed threat. A witty plan was formed: Since the Horde was among the first to know that their former Warchief broke free, they would be the ones that lead the Shado-Pan to Hellscream. Ju-Sin, as a well-trusted Pandaren among the Dawnchasers and Falling Leaves of the Horde was to join them on their journeys, pretending to fully devote her efforts to the new Horde. As she offered her help to the Pandaren of the Falling Leaves as well as the Dawnchasers, she was welcomed and easily accepted. However, the orc Chieftain of the Red Blades did not give away his trust to Ju-Sin that easily; He even accused her of being an Alliance-sympathizer due to the actions she had taken during the war efforts against Hellscream and his Kor'kron. Without the blood-oath to the Horde, he would not trust her, and that meant that a great part of the other banners would see her with suspicion. She was offered a trial that would prove her loyalty to the new Horde: She needed to slay three wildhammer gryphons, collect their talons and bring them back to the chieftain. Close to the Krazzworks she slew three wildhammer gryphons as well as their riders together with two goblins. She returned the talons to Chieftain Rargnasha, the goblins backing her deeds up with their word, and so she swore the blood oath to the Horde: Both goblins as well as the Chieftain let some of their blood into a bowl, and as the Chieftain painted orcish symbols onto the fur of her face with their blood, she had to repeat the words of the Hordish blood oath after Rargnasha: "''Lok'tar ogar! Victory or death - it is these words that bind me to '' ''the Horde. For they are the most sacred and fundamental of truths to any warrior of the Horde. I give my flesh and blood freely to the Warchief. I am the '' ''instrument of my Warchief's desire. I am a weapon of my Warchief's '' command. ''From this moment until the end of days I live and die - For the Horde!" From this day on she was well trusted among the Horde, supporting their war efforts against Hellscreams loyalists, supporting their search for the old Warchief, and fighting back the invaders of the Iron Horde in the Blasted Lands back to the Dark Portal. But little did they know about her true identity.